


Snuggling in Closer

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic art featuring Gerard and Ray cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling in Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> Created for [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/)'s prompt _Ray/Gerard, cuddling_ in the [bandom_meme](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/) [Fanworks Exchange](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/tag/.fanwork+exchange) on Dreamwidth. I really hope you like what I've made for you!  
>  Also, lots of thanks to [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps). You're the best art betas ever!


End file.
